staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Lutego 2009
06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 1 (Commander in Chief, ep. 1 Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 07:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 08:55 Buli - Piłka, odc. 39 (Le Ballon); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Akty wiary, odc. 20 (Leaps of faith); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:20 Śmiechu warte - odc. 632; program rozrywkowy 10:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 - Załoga - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966) 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zapomniane trufle 12:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 12:15 Od słów do głów - odc. 12; magazyn 12:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 56; program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Skrzywdzone przez mafię - cz. 1 (Donne sbagliate, 1 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 15:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen (studio) 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen (skoki) 16:50 Teleexpress 18:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 3, Chińskie cienie (ep. 3, Ombre Cinesi); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Szalony lekarz, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Litwa - Polska (studio) 20:15 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Litwa - Polska (mecz) 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Imperium (Empire) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Głos zza grobu (The Dead Will Tell); thriller kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:00 Bracia (Brothers (Brodre)); dramat kraj prod.Dania (2004) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - Weekend na wzgórzu odc. 12/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Czas zamknięty w kamieniu; reportaż 07:25 Ulica lemurów - Starcie z sifakami - odc. 15 (Shifaka Shodown - odc. 15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Ta sama w środku" (Anna Swirszczyńska) 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 214 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 6/9 - Gołębie - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 09:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak się nie ubierać (seria V) - Siostry - odc. 5 (What not to wear - ep. 5) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Zabawna dziewczyna (Funny Girl); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968) 13:15 Święta wojna - (293) Van Bercik; serial TVP 13:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1598 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1016 Nadzieje; telenowela TVP 15:10 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 9; teleturniej 16:05 Dzieciaki mojej siostry na śniegu (My Sisters Kids in the Snow); komedia familijna kraj prod.Dania (2002) 17:30 Rodzina Trendych - Szanuj męża swego; widowisko 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (23); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaret Neo - Nówka Przedstawia: od III do V RP ; program kabaretowy 21:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Ostatnie starcie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Prosty plan (A Simple Plan); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:55 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Trójkąt bermudzki; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1988) 02:20 Ona i On - wojna płci ; talk-show 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 26, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 3, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 4, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 49, magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2008 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Rewolucja - odc. 290, Polska 2008 10:45 Magiczny zegar - dramat sf, USA 2000 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 133, USA 2003-2004 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 136, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Czarna kula - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2003 17:45 13. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2008 - odc. 2, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Praca popłaca - odc. 34, Polska 2007 20:00 Miłosna samba - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Barwy nocy - thriller, USA 1994 1:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 alleZIMA! - Wisła - Soszów Polska 2009 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1079-1082, Polska 2009 13:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:55 Brzydula - odc. 76-80, Polska 2009 17:20 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja "Chaos" - komedia, USA 1989 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Konrad na zakręcie - odc. 96, Polska 2008 20:30 Niania - Córka Frani - odc. 97, Polska 2008 21:00 Naciągacze - film kryminalny, USA 2003 23:25 Relikt - horror, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Japonia, Nowa Zelandia 1997 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Drogówka 05:20 Sztukateria 05:45 Ręce, które leczą 06:10 VIP 06:40 Kinomaniak - magazyn 07:10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:40 Gram.TV - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Beverly Hills 90210 (4) - serial obyczajowy USA 09:10 Magiczne pałeczki - amer.-niem. komedia muzyczna 1987, reż. Peter Keglevic, wyk. George Kranz, Kelly Curtis, Chico Hamilton, David Margulies 11:00 Galileo 12:00 Gram.TV - program rozrywkowy 12:30 V max - magazyn 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Piękni (5) - serial obyczajowy USA 14:30 Live: Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga: AZS UWM Olsztyn - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 16:50 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - polski reality show 17:50 Katastrofy budowlane - amerykańsko-angielski film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo (35) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Żołnierz najemny (Il soldato di ventura) - francusko-włoska komedia przygodowa 1976, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Andréa Ferréol, Bud Spencer, Enzo Cannavale, Ada Tauler (95 min) 22:20 Pokusa (Tempted) - thriller amerykańsko-francusko-australijski 2001, reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Safron Burrows, Peter Facinelli, Mike Starr (95 min) 00:20 Cień (The Shadow) - film przygodowy USA 1994, reż. Russell Mulcaly, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Penelope Ann Miller, John Lone, Peter Boyle (108 min) 02:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:25 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Brulion kulturalny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:45 Przyglądając się... 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:57 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:11 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:53 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:01 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:58 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:13 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 18:55 Na dwa głosy 19:35 Z Pomorza - magazyn 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Znaki - program religijny 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 00:29 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 00:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:51 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:16 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Nowy dzień 06:30 Telezakupy 07:00 Targowiska świata 07:30 B.A.R.Z. 08:00 Octava dies 08:30 Nowy dzień 09:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy odc.: 65 10:00 W dobrym towarzystwie 10:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia 11:00 W domu z Jamiem 12:00 Komputer w tenisówkach 14:00 Targowiska świata 14:30 Will & Grace odc.: 20 15:00 Will & Grace odc.: 21 15:30 American Dreams odc.: 22 16:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 17:30 Diagnoza: morderstwo odc.: 17 18:30 Flintstonowie 19:00 Ale numer! 20:00 Impostor: test na człowieczeństwo 22:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 22:30 Cube 00:30 Inna twarz 01:00 Klasyka polskiego kina, Pętla 03:00 Żebro Adama 03:30 Księża 04:00 Miód i szarańcza 04:30 Wszystkie słowa dozwolone 05:00 Żebro Adama 05:30 Octava dies 05:59 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1220; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1221; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1222; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1223; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Seks - moralna obyczajowość Polaków; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Od słów do głów - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 30 - O tym jak Elis walczyła z globalizacją (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 30 Jak se Elis postavila globalizaci); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Studio Gama. Recital Czesława Niemena; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 991* - Wieści z Lwowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kraj masłem i śmietaną płynący; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (58); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jana Starek (Austria, Czechy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Ptaki na Warcie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 6 Czas Adwentu (Dobra Ctvrt odc. 6 Cas Adventni); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Bar Mleczny (Milkbar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 621; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Nouvelle loi" ep. 22) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 8* Odwet; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kino Mistrzów - Austeria; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 300 % normy - odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (58); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 621; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 22 - Nowe prawo (Le petit Roi Macius, "Nouvelle loi" ep. 22) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 8* Odwet; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Bar Mleczny (Milkbar); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 991* - Wieści z Lwowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Austeria; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Misja Martyna 07:10 Telesklep 09:10 Rodziców nie ma w domu 09:40 Nie bój się lwa 10:40 Droga do ruiny - francusko-amerykańska komedia romantyczna 1991 12:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 13:35 Dwóch i pół 15:05 Sensacyjna opowieść - komedia francuska 1992 16:55 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy USA 19:30 Totalna magia - komedia USA 1998 21:40 Marci X - komedia USA 2003 23:20 Ucieczka z Los Angeles - film s.f. USA 1996 01:20 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 01:50 Wróżki 02:55 Laski na czasie left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Telezakupy 09:05 Bajka za bajką 09:35 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:05 Dzikie serca 11:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:05 Buon appetito! 13:05 Australijski patrol 13:35 Bajki babci Grace - dramat USA 1991 15:15 S.O.S. 16:35 Tajny agent Bobby - komedia s.f. USA 1999 18:20 Pomoc domowa - komedia francusko-amerykańsko-angielska 1991 20:00 Oddział do zadań specjalnych - thriller kanadyjski 1999 21:50 S.O.S. 22:55 Punkt G 23:55 Seks na przedmieściach 00:55 Zdrada i pożądanie - film erotyczny 2004 left|thumb|79x79px 05:45 Urodzeni w siodle 07:15 Siły powietrzne świata 08:15 Urodzeni w siodle 09:20 Nasza planeta 10:15 Geologiczne wademekum 11:15 To nie czary! 12:20 Portrety 13:15 Wschodnie klimaty 14:10 Planete Doc Review 15:35 Społeczeństwo 16:30 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi 18:10 Pierwsi po Bogu: Henryk VIII 19:50 Egipt. Nowe odkrycia: Sakkara i Heliopolis 20:45 Lara. Życie z Borysem Pasternakiem 22:15 Nasza ulica 23:15 Lekarze spod znaku swastyki 00:10 Planete Doc Review 01:50 Filmowe dochodzenia 02:45 Twarze Europy left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Weekend specjalny 11:00 Top tygodnia 12:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 12:30 Parowanie 13:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Juniorki 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Znajdź parkę 18:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Zakazane piosenki 2:00 Gorący akademik 3:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Morze hitów 6:05 Horoskop gwiazd 6:25 Discostacja 7:10 Morze hitów 7:25 Telesprzedaż 8:15 Discostacja Extra 8:30 Morze hitów 8:35 Discostacja Extra 8:45 Horoskop gwiazd 8:55 Instytut ezoteryczny 9:05 Ezo TV 9:10 Pozytywne wakacje 9:15 Horoskop gwiazd 9:20 Ezo TV 10:55 Pozytywne wakacje 11:00 Horoskop gwiazd 11:05 Ezo TV 12:45 Instytut ezoteryczny 14:40 Nijusy 14:55 Ultrastacja 15:40 Morze hitów 15:50 Horoskop gwiazd 15:55 Nijusy 16:10 WP.tv 16:40 Discostacja 17:25 Polowanie na gwiazdy 17:45 WP.tv 18:10 Horoskop gwiazd 18:15 Morze hitów 18:25 Ultrastacja 19:20 Ezo TV 21:55 Morze hitów 22:10 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2009 roku